


朱拉绯闻

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Thai Actor RPF, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV), อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: What if Max/Tul and Knock/Korn were all Chulalongkorn University students
Relationships: Knock/Korn (Together With Me), Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

圣恩朱拉>学生园地>校园生活>聊天八卦  
丑闻还是喜讯？！网上看到一张两个帅哥接吻的图片，据说是我们学校的学生诶！[HOT]  
楼主：废话不多说，看图片！  
[图片.jpg]  
在一个腐女line群里看到的，据说是在我们学校捡到的一张传单上的图片，有人用手机拍下来的。可惜没拍下面的字，不知道图片上是什么情况。有没有了解情况的人，或者拍这张照片的同学，看到这个帖子来说一说啊！当然，帅哥本尊现身更好啊！  
1楼：的确都是帅哥啊，应该是校园名人吧？  
7楼：看着好像的确很眼熟，有没有人去chula cute boy的账号找找看？  
15楼：身材好的帅哥，很大概率是仪仗队的吧，或者是哪年的校之月。有没有学生会的人在看这个帖子？他们更有可能知道情况吧。  
22楼：楼上提到仪仗队的太准了！我去仪仗队指挥员那个账号找了一下，穿灰色背心的是CK7指挥员Tul Pakorn！  
35楼：我顺着仪仗队的思路去问了我在拉拉队的朋友，穿深色背心的是拉拉队队长Max Nattapol……  
36楼：什么？！仪仗队指挥员和拉拉队队长的朱拉门面CP！是真情侣还是CP啊？我要去给他们建粉丝站！  
48楼：楼上的冷静下，会不会是拍电视剧啊？CK5的男指挥员就去电视剧里演gay角色了，CP也是我们学校的学生。  
52楼：本腐女向你们保证绝对不是拍电视剧，这泰国就没有我不知道的BL剧信息！哪怕是拍广告，从试镜开始就有消息出来了。这两个人完全没有这方面的信息。  
54楼：不是演戏，那就是真的在亲？  
60楼：话说，你们就没人想到，这张照片侵犯了别人的隐私，发到网上很可能会给当事人造成困扰吗？  
…………  
  
Tul，朱拉隆功大学建筑学院大四学生，仪仗队指挥员。因为外貌出众，所以在网络上和学校里算是小小的名人。因此，当今天早上吃早餐顺手拿起手机查看IG时，他并没有在意突然多起来的消息提示，心想大概又是谁发了他的照片。悠哉地给首页的图片点了一溜排喜欢，Tul点进私信，看有没有朋友找他。最上面一条是Miu发来的，预览内容显示着“Tul，快点看这个帖子！！！www.chula...”  
Tul点开对话，Miu就只说了这个，后面是一个网址。Tul继续点开网址，原来是学校论坛的恋情八卦帖，图片是两个男生在亲吻，照得有些模糊，Tul随意扫了一眼，便返回对话框，回了Miu一句“这个帖子怎么了？我又不认识他们。”  
Miu几乎是秒回“你是不是没看下面的回帖？现在大家都猜其中一个是你！！！”  
Tul被Miu的话吓一跳，连忙再次点进那个网址，往下翻回帖，果然都觉得他是其中一个男生。Tul又往上翻到楼主发的图片，那个穿浅色衣服的男生只露出半张脸，刚才没有仔细看，现在仔细看了下，确实很像自己。但这个人肯定不是自己，因为Tul知道自己亲过哪些人，而且Tul知道那个和自己像的人是谁。  
Tul：那个人真的不是我啊！  
Miu：呃，我也觉得不是你，但是外表上看真的和你很像啊，可以说是一模一样了。  
Tul：我也觉得像……  
Miu：但是现在大家都觉得是你了，不光是学校论坛里，IG和推特上也有很多讨论，我在的line群里都有几个讨论过你们。  
Tul：什么“你们”啊？！  
Miu：他们……  
Miu：你打算怎么办？  
Tul：不知道。不过我知道那个和我像的人是谁。  
Miu：什么？！是谁？？？  
Tul：到学校见了面再说，现在一时半会也说不清，我再不走就要迟到了。  
Miu：行，学校见。  
结束和Miu的聊天，Tul查看了下消息，很多人发了论坛里的那张图片，然后他被不断地@和tag，私信里也有很多陌生人和朋友来问。Tul手指在手机屏幕上快速地划着，照片不断地在他眼前刷过，那个据说是Max的人露的是正脸，面容帅气，身材魁梧，看上去的确像一个泰国大学的拉拉队长。不过既然自己是被认错了，也许另外一个人也不是Max？   
Tul走进教室后，原本嘈杂的房间忽然鸦雀无声，同学们脸上都挂着诡异的笑容，用好奇的眼神看着他。Tul很想解释几句，不过只怕会起到反效果，所以他选择沉默地走向Miu坐的位子。谁知半路Silamon杀了出来，一把把他拉到旁边坐了下来。在Silamon说出任何话之前，Tul伸手阻止了他，抢先说：“那个人不是我。”  
Silamon一口气憋了回去，愣了一下，怀疑地问：“真的吗？虽然只是半张脸，可看上去的确是你。”  
“是一个和我长得很像的人，你难道不相信我吗？”  
“好吧，我想我的朋友也不会有了对象却瞒着我。不过你准备怎么办？你来之前同学们都在讨论那张照片。”  
这时老师已经走进了教室，Tul压低声音匆匆结束对话：“正打算下课和Miu一起商量呢。”  
  
Max今天上午没课，他一直睡到中午才起来，懊恼地发现时间有些迟了。匆忙洗漱后一路小跑到在公寓楼下的饭店狼吞虎咽地吃了午饭，随后便开车赶去学校，Max要在上课前和拉拉队开一个会，讨论拍宣传片的事。走进属于拉拉队的活动教室，队员们看到他出现立刻爆发出一阵尖叫和欢呼，呼啦啦一窝蜂围了过来。Max虽然不知道发生了什么，不过他还是哈哈大笑，挥了挥手，做作地说：“我知道你们爱戴你们的队长我，看到你们的欢迎这么热情，我很欣慰啊！”  
刚才还七嘴八舌的人群一下子没人说话了，Max看着他们欲言又止的样子有些奇怪：“你们搞什么鬼呢？”  
终于，Thoy激动地捂着嘴说：“天啊，他还不知道！”  
“不知道什么？”  
“这个啊！”Peam把他的手机递给Max看。  
Max惊恐地看到自己在和一个男生接吻，急忙抢过Peam的手机，上下翻了翻，这才明白发生了什么。  
“Max学长，这事学校里都传遍了！朱拉可爱男孩都发了这张图片。”  
“好多人来问我们那个人是不是你。”  
“我每个知道我在拉拉队的同学都问了。”  
“Max，那个人真是仪仗队的学长吗？你居然和学长谈恋爱诶，嘿嘿！”  
Max跪地仰天大叫：“那个人真的不是我啊！”  
“蛤？！”众人异口同声地发出惊讶的声音。  
Max焦躁地挠着头：“我知道照片上这个人看上去和我的确长得一样，但是，我真的没有亲过男生，这个人真的不是我。我绝对没有骗你们。”  
“什么鬼？！真有这么巧，我们学校里有个和Max长得完全一样的人？”  
“也不一定是我们学校的吧，说是在我们学校发现的传单，事情真相是什么，也没有人知道。”  
“会不会是PS的啊？有人想整蛊Max？”  
“对啊，不是Max的话，还是P图的可能性最大。那这样看，这个帖子发的也别有用心。“  
“会不会是法政拉拉队的人搞的鬼？给Max制造桃色绯闻，动摇我们军心。”  
“别别别，没有根据的事先不要乱说。”  
Max在队员们关切的讨论氛围中，觉得感动和安心了不少。然后绝望地发现快到上课时间了，他们什么也没讨论出来，无论是拍宣传片的事还是照片的事。挨到打上课铃的时候Max才悄悄从后门走进教室，然而同学们还是发现了他，他几乎能感觉到空气里暗流汹涌的情绪。手机在口袋里震动了两下，Max拿出来一看，是最近刚开始交谈的学妹在line上给他发了信息。  
“学长，有男朋友就不要来耽误人家的时间了，我不想当小三。”  
Max，朱拉隆功大学传媒艺术学院大二学生，拉拉队队长。他觉得这个绯闻对他的影响才刚刚开始。  
  
下课铃一响，Max便以光速冲出教室，刚走出教学楼，忽然被人拽住拉到一边。而拽他的人，正是绯闻中的另一个主角，Tul。Max手指着他，惊讶地大张着嘴：“你……你……你……”  
Tul上下打量了Max一会儿，自言自语地说：“果然也不是你。”  
Max成功被带跑思路：“啊咧？什么不是我。”  
Tul解释道：“学校论坛上发的照片那事，你应该已经知道了吧？”  
Max警惕地看着Tul，点了点头。  
“可能大家都以为是你，但是现在看到你本人以后，我认为照片上的人不是你，正如另一个人也不是我。”  
这半天下来还是第一次有人说出相信他的话，虽然是绯闻的另一个主角，Max还是露出感动的表情，悲凉地连连冲Tul点头。感动了一会儿，Max指出自己的疑惑：“你怎么看出来的？以及……什么？！另一个人不是你？！这么巧合的吗？！”  
“你肌肉没有照片上那个人的大。”  
“……”  
“至于照片上的另外一个人，的确不是我，就看你信不信我了。如果你相信我的话，我们就一起想办法解决这个问题，我想你也一定因为这个事情很困扰吧？不说将来可能更严重的影响，就是现在被同学背后议论，在网上被太多人骚扰，就很麻烦了。”  
Max顿时有种同病相怜的感觉：“唉，感觉每个认识我的人都看到了那个帖子，今天上课连老师都调侃我。我到现在都不敢上那些社交软件。”  
Tul同感地点点头：“我姐都毕业了，不知道从哪听到了这个事情，急匆匆地打电话问我是不是真的弯了。”  
“我和我拉拉队的队员讨论了一下，怀疑图片是不是P的……”  
“不是P的。”Tul斩钉截铁地说。  
“啊？”  
“我知道那个长得和我一样的人是谁。我一个月前和朋友出去玩的时候，遇到了一个女生，朋友的朋友带来的，她过来跟我说他男朋友长得和我很像，然后把她发在IG上的合照给我看了，的确很像。她让我跟她在IG上互相关注，我同意了。如果说有谁和我长得这么像的话，那就只有她男朋友了。”  
听Tul说完这些，Max忽然陷入了思索，他盯着Tul的脸仔细看，也不说话，弄得Tul有些不自在了，于是问Max：“你怎么了？”  
Max忽然露出恍然大悟的神情，激动地指着Tul，半天才说出话来：“我说我为什么看你的照片时觉得眼熟，包括刚才看到你，我还以为是因为以前在网上看过，毕竟你是仪仗队指挥员。其实我是在你说的那个女生的IG上看过她男朋友！我眼熟的是她男朋友，我也和她互关来着！”  
这下轮到Tul懵了，“蛤？”  
“之前我们拉拉队要采购化妆品的时候，她不知道从哪找来的关系，跑来向我推销她代理的产品，虽然最后我没有从她那里买，不过还是在IG上互关了。”  
天底下竟然有如此巧合之事！两人不由得感慨了一会儿。  
Max想到Tul刚才说要一起想办法，于是问他：“你有什么想法吗？”  
Tul于是把他一天下来思考的初步打算和盘托出：“我和我的朋友们讨论了一下，这事要想彻底解决，只有把真相告诉大家。而要让大家相信，只有让当事人现身说法。所以，我们要找到照片上的那两个人，弄清楚整件事的来龙去脉。”  
Max听着觉得的确如此：“那要去问问那个女生吗？找她要她男朋友的联系方式。也不知道发生了那种事以后，他们会不会已经分手了。”  
Tul摇摇头：“不用。你平时没仔细看过她发图时的配字吧？我之前翻了一下她的IG，她为了炫耀她男朋友，把他的很多信息都发了出来，我们可以直接找到他。”  
“幸好你主动找到我，不然我还真不知道要从哪着手解决这事。所以他是谁？”  
“我们学校工程学院大一的学弟，Knock。”


	2. Chapter 2

“咔嚓”一声清脆的声响，Tul和Max转头看向声音来源的方向。一个女生举着手机呆愣愣地看着他们，看样子是没想到拍照时会发出声音。Max眉头一皱，准备上前理论。刚迈出一步，那个女生一副被吓到要哭出来的样子，转身跑了。Max无奈地收回脚步，Tul若有所思地说：“我们快点找到Knock问清楚吧，恐怕还有很多人对拍我们有兴趣。”  
“那咱们现在就去工程学院吧，知道年级和名字，应该不难找。”  
“放心，我找了工程学院的朋友帮我们。”  
Max用赞赏的表情看着Tul，说：“学长真是一个靠谱的人啊！”  
Tul收下赞美，带着Max快步走向工程学院的教学楼。一路上为了低调，两人还故意拉开些距离，头也低着不四处乱望，生怕又引起注意被人拍照。到达工程学院时，Tul停下脚步找了找，然后走向一个站在门口，正在专注吃甜筒的人。  
Tul首先打招呼：“New！”  
New笑着回他，Tul又介绍他俩认识：“Max，这是New学长，工程学院的毕业生。New，这就是照片事件中另一个受害者，Max。”  
Max忙行礼问好，New回礼后又玩笑道：“是绯闻中的另一个男主角吧。”  
“New学长……”  
“好了，不开玩笑了，我们走吧。”New快速吃完手中的甜筒，一边朝里走，一边在手机上啪啪地打字。走到宣传栏旁，一个等在那里的男生朝他们一行三人走了过来，先和New行礼：“你好，New学长。”New回礼后介绍道：“这是Knock和Korn的教头学长Bank，我让他带我们去找他们。诶，我还没告诉你们吧？Korn就是跟Max长得像的那个人，跟Knock是同班同学哦。”  
“倒也不意外。”  
Bank也说：“是的，New学长跟我说了这事后，我去网上找了图来看，发现另一个人就是Korn——如果不是Max的话。”  
“当然不是我啦，学长！”  
Bank带着他们又走了一段路，来到一栋教学楼一楼大厅有桌凳的地方，远远地就能看到他们要找的Knock和Korn和一男一女坐在那里聊天。走到近前，Knock他们那帮人也看到了向他们走来的人，此时在场的人看到两对长相几乎一样却又不是双胞胎的人见面，都控制不住自己惊讶、好奇的表情。  
“OH MY GOD！”那个妆容艳丽的女生忍不住喊了出来。  
Bank稳了稳自己的情绪，假装一切都很平常地对Knock和Korn说：“这是Tul学长，这是Max学长，他们找Knock和Korn有些事情想要了解一下。”  
Knock和Korn眼神慌乱地对视了一眼，那个女生见他们这样，硬着头皮问道：“有什么事情啊，学长？”  
Max不爽地说：“还能有什么事情，看到我和Tul学长来找你们，你们心里就应该清楚了吧？论坛里那张接吻的照片，是你们两个吧？”  
Knock听了立刻炸毛，语气很冲地说：“不是！学长你不能胡说！”  
Max被他这个态度搞得也有些生气：“我胡说？我们都找上门当面对质了，你还敢不承认吗？”  
“不是就是不是，你没有证据不能乱说！”  
现场顿时有些火药味，Korn和那个女生急忙拉着Knock小声劝他，Tul也按住Max的肩膀，向他使眼色。  
正在这时，一个女声从外围传来：“Knock？”  
众人回头，只见一个女生神情犹豫地向他们走过来，大概是被这个场面吓到了。  
“Pleng，你怎么来了？”Knock有些尴尬地问。来的这个女生正是Knock的女朋友，Max和Tul的IG互粉好友，Pleng。  
Pleng见到眼前的场面有些犹豫，不过在看到Korn拉着Knock后又坚定了下来，努力摆出一个得体的微笑，对着Knock说：“我带你去吃饭呀，你脚康复了，我想带你去特别些的地方。”  
Max虽然当初是为了看美女没有取关她，不过此刻他也没心情怜香惜玉了，出声阻拦道：“妹子，我们找你男朋友有重要的事情要谈，改天再带他去吃饭吧。”  
Pleng被Max的话弄得有些尴尬，不过还是很快调整了过来，转身对着Max他们这边，继续摆出自认优雅的笑容，语气温柔地说：“学长，Knock前段时间脚受伤了，石膏刚刚才拆掉，今天就先让他休息一下，好不好啊？前段时间因为Knock受伤，我和他都没有太多时间在一起，今天特意空出时间给他……”  
话没说完，Tul忽然打断她：“那难道要让学长们都来等他一个人吗？我都不知道，朱大学子的礼貌程度就是如此而已，四位学长专程来找他，却要丢下学长和女朋友去吃饭。现在的新生都是这样的礼数吗？”  
Pleng被Tul的话弄得尴尬极了，脸上红一阵白一阵，说不出话来。Max和New也颇有些意外Tul忽然摆学长的架子，以及他话里隐隐的严厉，不过他们也想现在就和Knock谈，所以也没说什么。另一边，Knock四人也被Tul的学长的威严震到，一时之间也不敢接话。而Bank刚刚才和Tul见面，担心真的让其他学院的学长觉得工程学院的学生没有礼数，尤其自己还是负责Knock这一届SOTUS的教头，便半是劝诫半是命令地对Knock说：“吃饭随便哪天都能吃，让你女朋友今天先回去吧。这三位学长专门到院里来找你和Korn有重要的事情要谈，不要让学长白跑一趟。”  
Korn和旁边的女生也小声劝Knock，Knock见状也只能对Pleng说：“Pleng，你先回去吧，吃饭的事情明天再说。”Pleng勉强笑了笑，答应说好，一转头气冲冲地走了。  
Pleng走后，气氛莫名的轻松了一些。Tul用和蔼了许多的声音问：“那，我们在哪谈？就在这里吗？还是去哪里？”  
Korn说：“这里会不会人太多？”  
“等一下，等一下。”New忽然出声：“为什么所有人，包括刚才的Pleng，都假装这事很平常？你们四个人，Tul和Knock，Max和Korn，长得几乎一样诶！然后你们终于见了面，我们大家不先讨论这个吗？不开开什么‘失散的双胞胎’之类的玩笑吗？”  
面对New看热闹的语气和傻白甜的笑，各怀鬼胎的众人都没心情搭理他，Bank想给学长解围也不知道说什么，New只好自己撇撇嘴。  
最后大家还是决定就在这里谈，不过换了个僻静的角落。  
坐下后，Max开门见山地说：“承认吧，论坛上流传的那张照片，上面那两个人，其实是你们。”  
Korn犹豫了半天，还是肯定地说：“是的。”  
虽然早已经知道，不过听到Korn亲口承认，学长们这边还是感叹地“啊”了一声。  
“所以，你们两个之间，到底有什么猫腻？”Tul推了推眼镜，敏锐地分析道：“Knock有女朋友，然而那张照片上你们两个却在亲嘴。论坛上那个帖子说照片原本是在一张传单上，传单的内容到底是什么？照片上明明是你们，网上却一直在猜测是我和Max，我姑且认为这是因为我和Max比较出名，但是也从来没看到你们有谁出来澄清过。一开始问你们，一个不敢说话，一个反应激烈地否认。所有这些加起来，你们两个一定有问题。”  
“啪！”  
Max一拍桌子，粗着嗓子说：“从实招来！”  
对面坐着的四个人都被Max吓了一跳，尤其是另外一个小白兔似的男生。  
Knock和Korn对视良久，Knock面带哀求，还是不想说出来，不过Korn思索片刻，最终还是说了：“学长，你说的没错。那张照片是我和Knock被偷拍了，昨天我们来上课时，工程学院这里不知道被谁散播了很多传单，传单上就是那张照片，还说……还说‘工程学院足球队员搞上自己的好朋友，抢了某网红的男朋友’，虽然算是实话吧，不过也给我们带来了很大的压力。我们和朋友们正在想解决办法的时候，有人发了那个帖子，然后注意力都集中到学长们身上了……学长，猜那两个人是你们这事真的不是我和我的朋友们干的！只是，我们也的确顺水推舟，和认识的人说传单上的人不是我们，是有人弄错了……真的对不起，学长！”Korn认真拜了拜Tul和Max，Knock还有那两个同学也惭愧地跟着行拜礼。  
不过学长们这边没有那么容易就原谅，Max皱着眉头问：“所以你们觉得不是你们把脏水泼到我和Tul学长身上，自己就没有责任，可以心安理得的假装什么都没发生，不用站出来澄清？”  
“不是啊学长，我们不是故意想这样的。”Knock着急地解释：“昨天学院里有很多传单，我和Korn都很困扰，同学都在嘲笑我们，Korn都和姐姐吵架了，我还怕Pleng知道。这时因为那个帖子，一下子把我们的问题解决了。我想反正照片上的确不是学长，跟同学朋友解释的话，他们也会相信。这样，两边都没事……”  
Tul接过他的话：“可我们有事，照片被人发到网上了，认识的、不认识的人都来问我是不是和拉拉队长谈恋爱了，受到的影响比你们在工程学院里大得多。我听你们刚才的解释，没错的话，就是Korn当小三，Knock劈腿，被人拍到了罪证。既然是你们自己犯错，我也不想包庇你们，如果再没有合理的理由，我就要发表声明，说出真相。”  
对面四个人一起着急地喊道：“不要啊，学长！”  
Max板着脸说：“什么不要，我和Tul学长为什么要帮你们？”  
Korn和Knock，还有那两个同学，头聚在一起小声商量了半天，最终，Knock恳求道：“学长，要我们说也可以，不过我们只能跟Tul学长和Max学长说。”  
Tul立刻同意了：“行。New，你和Bank先回去吧，今天谢谢你们了。”  
Bank听了就起身打算走，不过New正听得津津有味，还不想走：“等等，我特意抽出时间回学校帮你忙，这就要赶我走吗？我保证不说出去，连Tay都不告诉。”Tul拿改天请他吃甜品吃到饱为条件，好说歹说终于请走了这位大神。New和Bank走后，Korn和Knock的两个同学也走了，角落里很快就只剩下仿佛照镜子的四个人。  
“说吧。”Max命令道。  
Korn组织了一下语言，开始说起来：“这件事的起因，是有一晚我和Knock喝醉了……”  
Max翻了个白眼，忍不住吐槽道：“当然了，当然是因为酒后乱性。”  
Korn看了Max一眼，继续说了起来：“我和Knock是发小，但是后来他家搬家了，直到上大学我们才重逢。放假的时候，我带着他一起回了我们的老家安葩洼，那天晚上我们喝醉了，然后，我们上床了……”  
就这样，Korn把他和Knock之前发生的事都说了出来，期间Knock一直有些焦躁不安。  
“……Yiwha在和其他朋友商量解决办法的时候，看到了学校论坛里的帖子，就想到了利用这点摆脱流言蜚语的办法。我和Knock急于恢复平常的生活，没有多想，就答应了。然后今天，学长你们就找到我们了。”Korn说完，就低头不再说话，Knock眼红红的，显然又陷入了苦恼。Max和Tul则在回想刚才Korn说的话，一时之间沉寂笼罩了这个角落。  
过了一会儿，Tul打破了安静，语气斟酌地说：“虽然听了你们具体的经历，我的确是很同情Korn学弟的痴情，以及Knock学弟在感情上的挣扎、纠结，尤其是直男被其他男人，嗯，那啥了的痛苦。但是，怎么说呢，依然是插足别人感情，依然是脚踏两条船，同时吊着两个人的感情呀。”  
Max帮腔道：“没错，我才不要为了这种烂俗的感情纠葛打掩护！我说，你不如趁机选择Korn，然后公开吧。”  
Knock闻言有些急了，苦求道：“求你们了，学长！之前那种程度我已经受不了了，如果你们在网上说出来，我真的没办法在学校里待下去了。”说到最后甚至有些哭腔。  
Max看Knock这个样子有些不解：“有这么夸张吗？虽然我因为这事也很烦恼，不过也不至于到你这个程度吧？当然了，你们还额外有抢别人男朋友和劈腿的问题。”  
Korn开口帮着解释：“学长，我和Knock在工程学院，又是院足球队的，环境和你们不一样的。Tul学长是大四学生，同学都忙着实习、找工作，Max学长在的传媒艺术学院，风气比其他学院开放很多。仪仗队和拉拉队更不用说了。我不是想说学长们没有压力，只是我们说我们有困扰，不是小题大做骗学长的。而且……而且我姐姐是我们学校的老师，Knock的女朋友是网络上的名人，我们也不想给她们带去麻烦。学长，你们当然有权利澄清，我只请求你们澄清的时候，不要说出我和Knock，起码给我姐姐和Pleng留下颜面。”  
Max挠挠头，Korn说得很诚恳，他现在的确是有些不忍心让女生出丑。  
“等等，你说你姐姐是我们学校的老师？她叫什么名字？”Tul忽然像是想到了什么。  
“叫Kavitra，对了，我姐姐就是建筑学院的老师，学长你认识她吗？”  
Tul的表情立刻变得很微妙，Max见状也好奇地问他，Tul点点头：“认识，Kavitra老师教过我大一的课……”


	3. Chapter 3

“Tul学长，你真的就这样放过他们了啊？”Max跟着Tul走在学校的路上，身后是工程学院的教学楼，脸上满是不情愿。  
Tul叹了口气，还是肯定地说：“Kavitra老师是我很尊敬的一位老师，我不想让她的弟弟难堪，更不希望她受到连累。”  
Max忍不住偷偷噘嘴，嘀咕道：“她又不是我老师。”  
Tul还是听到了他说的话，转身用恳求的眼神盯着浑身上下都写着“不高兴”的Max，嘴里低声说着：“Max……”  
Max抵抗了一小会儿，还是败给了Tul的眼神，装作不耐烦地说：“好了啦，不把他们说出来也可以，我也不想因为我让学校的老师为难。”  
Tul满意地笑了，转身继续走。Max摸了摸自己微微发烫的脸，有些疑惑自己刚才突如其来的心跳加速是因为什么。  
“不是你自己说的嘛，不说出真相，只说照片上的人不是我们，大家会觉得我们是在掩饰，反而更相信了。”  
“那也没办法了，能让多少人相信就是多少吧，所幸这也不是什么大事，没有实质性的损失，跟身边的朋友、老师解释清楚就好了。”  
“喂喂，怎么没损失，已经有妹子不跟我聊了。”  
“那你就专心学习吧。”  
“这是什么话啊！”  
两人打打闹闹，很快走到了分开的路口，不约而同地停下脚步面向对方。  
Max问：“那，我们怎么说啊？”  
Tul略微思索了一下，回答道：“今晚我还要赶中期报告，明天我们找熊猫学长吧，我们网上吸引到的注意力，80%!都(MISSING)来自他管理的那个朱拉可爱男孩。让他这个第三方给我们发个声明，看热闹的人也容易相信。”  
Max随意地挥挥手：“行行行，正好晚上我也要找管拉拉队的老师开会，明天你去之前提前叫我吧。”  
两人互道了再见，便向各自停车的地方走去。  
  
在闹钟、手机铃声和Tul车喇叭的三重摧残下，Max迎来了新的一天。昨晚跟老师开完会回到公寓后已经很晚了，做完第二天要交的作业，进行完每天的娱乐项目，Max睡得比平时还要晚。结果今天一大早Tul就打电话过来喊他起床，在自己表示起不来后，居然直接开车过来了。也不知道是自己已经没有了个人隐私，还是哪个同学出卖了自己。  
Max顶着一头怨气坐进了Tul的车子里，直接问他：“你怎么知道我住这里的？”  
“有个直系学妹是你们拉拉队的，打电话问她的。”说完Tul忽然短促地笑了一声。  
“笑什么？”  
“就是她很激动，一副‘我懂的’的语气，还说一定给我保守秘密。”  
Max头疼地呻吟了一声，瘫在座椅上，叹气着说：“腐女啊……”  
车子在学校附近的一家咖啡厅停了下来，熊猫学长已经在外面坐着喝咖啡了。看到他们走过来后，熊猫学长立刻激动起来，还不等他们坐下，就兴奋地说了起来：“Tul学弟，Max学弟，是不是要提供独家采访和摄影给我呀？咩，我跟你们说啊，你们可受欢迎了，这才一天多吧，已经有好几家模特公司、娱乐公司跟我打听你们的情况了……”  
Max伸手往前一挡，阻止了熊猫学长的滔滔不绝：“学长，我们来不是要跟你合作的，我们来是要跟你说清楚真相的。真相就是，照片上那两个人不是我和Tul学长！学校论坛的那个帖子也好，学长在IG上发的帖子也好，全都把别人的事安到了我们头上。”  
熊猫学长瞪大了眼睛，夸张地大叫：“WHAT?!”随后拿出手机，翻到那张照片，看看手机又抬头看看眼前的那两个人，不相信地问：“你是说，这张照片拍的不是你们两个？你看着我的手机再跟我说一遍？”  
Tul解释道：“我跟Max之前完全不认识，这点身边的同学朋友都知道。这张照片拍到的，另有其人，我们只是和他们长得很像。但是，我答应了他们不说出来，现在这种局面，我想学长你应该能理解。这种听上去就很假的理由，我们是不可能编出来骗人的，说照片是PS的都更可信。”  
熊猫学长沉默了下来，觉得Tul说得有道理，但是随即又想起了一件事，他疑惑地问：“那昨晚学校论坛里有帖子说你们两个约会，还有照片，也不是你们吗？”  
Tul和Max听到“学校论坛”这几个字就心里一沉，熊猫学长在手机上找到那个帖子，拿给他们看。  
  
圣恩朱拉>学生园地>校园生活>聊天八卦  
上次的那对帅哥情侣最新进展！[HOT]  
楼主：我先说明，以下这些情报还有照片是我从不同的地方、不同的人整理收集来的，已经向他们要了授权，我只是想做一个时间线的整理，方便大家看。  
[图片1.jpg]  
这张是在传媒艺术学院拍的，Tul学长去接Max下课！啊啊啊啊啊好甜蜜啊！学生情侣的一大萌点啊！！！谁有他们的课表发出来，我要去蹲点！可惜Tul学长大四了才和Max开始谈恋爱……希望毕业后也能尽量来接Max放学，还有两年多可以看，耶~  
[图片2.jpg]  
小情侣去工程学院找New学长，嘻嘻~大家可能一时反应不过来，我来捋一捋，Tul学长是仪仗队指挥员，这个大家都知道了，在Tul学长之前两任的指挥员，是Tay学长，他跟Tul学长是很好很好的朋友。Tay学长和照片上的这个New学长呢，是我们学校出的第一对网红CP哟。所以……是不是商量要来一个double date啊？都已经到介绍给好朋友一起出来玩的程度了呢！  
[图片3.jpg][图片4.jpg][图片5.jpg][图片6.jpg]  
更多两人和New学长在工程学院走的照片，可怜的New学长，完全被两人的气场排在外面哈哈哈！New学长，下次和Tay学长一起把恩爱秀回来！毕竟你们更有经验呀！55555555  
[图片7.jpg][图片8.jpg]  
夕阳下温馨的告别……是不是说明他们还没住到一起？我好污啊想的都是这方面的事情5555555  
1楼：楼主好人一生平安  
  
Max“噗”的一声喷了出来，虽然只是些微口水，但他心中吐的是血。Tul深深地叹了口气，这一刻觉得好累，累得不想说话。  
见他们不说话，熊猫学长又催问了几遍。Max吞吞吐吐地说：“这个，真是我们……”  
熊猫学长：“……”  
Max：“这是我们第一次见面，就是商量解决这个事情的，New学长也是来帮忙的……明明还有Bank，还有好多其他人啊！为什么都没拍出来？”  
“不懂了吧，前线都是只选择性地发对CP有利的照片。”  
“蛤？”  
熊猫学长搅着杯子里的咖啡，撇着嘴说：“实际上我现在有点信了，因为整件事实在是太扯蛋了，你们应该不会费劲编这么个奇葩的故事来骗我。”  
Tul立刻趁热打铁，在熊猫学长的手机上翻回Korn和Knock的那张照片，指着Korn说：“学长你看，照片上的这个人，身材比Max健壮多了，肌肉明显不是Max能比的……”  
Max一下被戳了痛点，大叫道：“干嘛老是说这个啊学长？差距有这么大吗？你怎么不说……头发呢？我的发型比他帅多了，我才没有留过这种傻兮兮的妹妹头呢！”  
熊猫学长研究了半天，终于意兴阑珊地叹了口气，承认道：“好吧，我相信你们。唉……发你们的照片有好多人点赞，自从TayNew毕业后，我的账号好久没这么有人气了……喂，所以到底是谁啊？是我们学校的学生吗？我去问问他们愿不愿意让我发照片……”  
Tul急忙拦住他的话头：“等等等等，学长，人家是真有苦衷不想事情闹大，你没看出来这照片是偷拍的嘛？”  
熊猫学长翻了个白眼，半天终于说：“呜咦！好吧！还以为我又要捧出一对网红帅哥，白兴奋了。”  
Max反击道：“学长，不是所有人都想在网上红啊。我们今天来找你，就是想让你发一个声明，说那张照片上的两个人，不是我和Tul学长，我们两个也不是情侣，也没有接过吻！”  
熊猫学长迷茫地问：“为什么要找我发啊？”  
Max一拍桌子：“你还问！谁让学长不经证实就发到IG上啊？论坛里的帖子还好说，就是从你发到IG上后事情才一发不可收拾的！你看看刚才那都什么乱七八糟的帖子。你发了所有人才能看到，才会相信。”  
Tul接着说：“当然我们也会在自己的社交账号上说明清楚。”  
熊猫学长正准备答应，忽然想起来昨晚他干的那件事，脸色一下子变了，刚要说出口的允诺又在最后关头吞了回去。  
“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”Tul一看熊猫学长的表情就觉得大事不好。  
熊猫学长做出一副谄媚的表情，期期艾艾地说：“就……就是，学长我昨晚还不知道你们不是情侣，然后……然后因为事情比较急，我就……就擅自替你们做了一个主。因为我以为你们肯定会答应的……”  
Max现在简直想打人！  
“就是有家做活动的广告公司跟我是老朋友了，他们最近帮Owndays做线上宣传活动，名头、规则一大堆乱七八糟的花样，总之是要情侣一起戴Owndays的眼镜拍拍照片或者视频什么的发给他们，最后选出冠军有大奖。那个负责人也是朱拉的校友嘛，就知道了你们的事，在网上又恰好看到你们戴眼镜的照片，因为正好没有特别理想的参赛作品，就想找你们参加，不过IG上私信你们，你们一直没有回复，报名截止日期又是昨天，最后就找到我咯。说是可以内定你们拿冠军，而且我作为中间人，也会私下里给我奖，于是我就答应了……”  
Tul听得都不由得生气起来，尤其熊猫学长明显贼心不死，便也不顾学长学弟的身份，责备了起来。没说几句熊猫学长就败下阵来，脸趴在桌子上，连连摆手：“好了好了，我知道错了，我马上就跟他说你们不参加了。说完我就发IG给你们正名。”  
见他终于像话了，Tul和Max对视了一眼，站起来准备打招呼离开。熊猫学长还在为错过大奖伤心哀嚎：“呜呜呜呜，我的曼谷48VIP粉丝拍手会啊……”  
这句话像一根线一样把Tul和Max扯了回来，两人准备离去的身形顿了一下，随即坐回原位。  
Max语气不自然地问：“你刚才说什么？曼谷48？”  
“对啊，Owndays和曼谷48合作，活动大奖是曼谷48演唱会内场第一排的票，加VIP粉丝拍手会，加全员签名海报，加单独和任意成员合影。其他的就算了，拍手会真的好可惜啊，普通的拍手会都太快了……”  
熊猫学长说一句，Tul和Max的心理防线就急速被击溃一片。很快两人确认了一下眼神，Tul眼神低垂，无意识地玩着自己的手指：“那……参加也行……”  
熊猫学长抬起头，不解地问：“你们刚才不还说不是情侣，要我给你们澄清吗？”  
看着Tul和Max不自然的表情和动作，熊猫学长顿时明白过来他俩想要做什么。  
“假扮情侣，有意思。”


	4. Chapter 4

“三，二，一，开始！”  
随着熊猫学长一声令下，刚刚把各自的手机收进兜里的两人立刻在镜头前摆出亲密而自然的姿态，漫步在校园里的一条林荫小道上。Tul和Max都戴着Owndays还没上市的新款眼镜，熊猫学长那个校友朋友给他们弄来的，当然都是平光镜，他们戴着自己的隐形眼镜。时不时心有灵犀的对视，挂在嘴边停不下来的温柔笑意，悠哉的闲谈，一切都很像一对恋爱中的情侣。熊猫学长不禁感叹，这两人和三天前相比真是判若四人，还记得第一天拍照片让他们摆姿势时，Max肢体别扭得像个僵尸，Tul完全摆不出合适的表情，怎么看都像在和熟人拍合影。  
“Cut！哦吼，拍的效果真不错，好可爱呀。哎，我说你们两个，怎么进步这么快呀？是不是真的……？”熊猫学长收起相机，语气暧昧地问道。  
Tul勾了下Max的下巴，冲熊猫学长抛了个媚眼，用轻佻的语气说道：“熟能生巧。”  
这几天熊猫学长从早到晚都在抓着他俩拍照片和视频，以求赶在评审截止日期前拍出合格的作品给他广告公司的朋友。一开始熊猫学长很崩溃，他以前拍类似的东西都是找本来就已经是CP的学弟们，指导起来轻松很多。面对Tul和Max这两个刚认识几天的“菜鸟”，他只能拼命回忆以前拍过的CP们都是怎么互动的，再努力用语言向他们描述。好在朱大的学生大约的确是比普通人聪明，如今MaxTul在镜头前几乎不输给那些真CP了。  
“好了好了，先别忙着高兴，下午下课后还要拍Tul去看Max的拉拉队训练，你们做好准备哟。”熊猫学长说完，就赶着回去用电脑处理拍摄素材了。  
本来也想拍Max去看Tul仪仗队训练的场景，不过Tul作为大四学长已经很少参加仪仗队的活动了，只在特殊情况下才会和各个老指挥员们回归，他也不好意思为了私事打乱学弟学妹们的训练节奏。  
当Max宣布傍晚的训练会有学长来看时，队友们肉眼可见的兴奋并且努力压抑住兴奋。这两天他和Tul在学校里到处亲亲热热的，队友们早就听到风言风语了，不过大家很有默契地没有问他当初那套“不是我真的不是我”的表演是怎么回事，一来是给队长大人面子，二来这也不是不能理解嘛。  
热身活动做完，Tul和熊猫学长一起来到了拉拉队训练的这块场地，队伍立刻躁动起来，Bonus没控制住自己说了出来：“队长夫人！”饶是Max一向放得开，跟队友们也相处得很好，这时候也害羞起来，支支吾吾的不知道怎么解释。好在熊猫学长见多了大场面，上来几句话就说清楚了此行的目的，给Max解了围。  
Max下令让队友们完整过一遍最近练习的动作，自己则跟着Tul和熊猫学长来到旁边的台阶。他们要拍的场景就是Max把眼镜取下来交给Tul保管，然后回到队伍训练。至于观众会不会奇怪“没有眼镜难道不会看不清吗”这种事情当然不重要。“你们只当自己轻度近视好了。”熊猫学长说。  
熊猫学长调整好器材后，一声令下，开始了拍摄。Max虽然是背对着拉拉队，但他有强烈的感觉，队友们的目光都聚焦在他身上。不过他还是努力调整好自己的情绪，按照自己练习了很久的动作帅气地取下眼镜，展露出一个阳光、自信的笑容，把眼镜交到Tul的手上，转身走到队伍前面队长的位置上，和队友们一起舞了起来。因为离镜头很远了，Max放纵自己露出尬得头皮发麻的表情。  
熊猫学长欣赏了一遍刚才拍摄的视频，赞叹不已：“Max的演技真是天生的好啊，我觉得这条就已经可以了，你觉得呢，Tul？”等了一会儿没听到回答，熊猫学长抬头一看，Tul正入神地盯着训练中的Max看，表情专注又迷离。  
“Max的确是一个很帅气的弟弟啊，对吧？”Tul忽然开口，悠悠地说。  
“惹……”  
有着丰富某种经验的熊猫学长觉得，事情可能并不简单。  
拍了会儿Max训练以及Tul围观的素材，熊猫学长又把Max喊过来，拍了几遍Tul把眼镜还回去的场景，今天的拍摄任务算是完成了。  
“Tul，一起走吗？”收拾好器材后，熊猫学长问道，不过他心里已经猜到答案了。  
Tul目不转睛地看着练习中的Max，随口说道：“学长先走吧，拉拉队训练结束后Max和我在传媒楼大厅还有点名活动，CP粉丝站组织的第一场活动。”  
虽说熊猫学长的确是要求他们多和粉丝互动，好让之后网络投票的票数高些，但也没想到这么快连粉丝站都有了，嗯，回去要在IG上互关一下。  
Max洗完澡从更衣室出来后，队友们已经走完了，他是队长，自然要留在最后，检查完没有问题之后才能离开。拎着包，听着走廊里因为孤单而响亮的脚步声，走向站在大楼门口，沐浴在夕阳下、等着他的Tul，Max心里忽然升腾起一种描述不好的情绪。  
“你这什么表情啊？”Tul出声打断他们之间时间刚好长到有些微妙的对视，用着开玩笑的语气。  
Max立刻移开眼神，解释道：“就……原来有人等是这样的感觉。”  
“我可不信以前没女生等你。”  
“真的，上大学后虽说有和几个女生聊过，不过顶多就是在约定的饭店等吧。像这样有人专门在门口等我，还是第一次。”  
“哈哈，你想要有人等你还不简单吗？随便说一下就有很多人愿意吧？”  
“那我要是不想让别人等呢？”  
“诶？”  
“走吧，Tul学长，传媒楼不算近。”  
  
Korn今天社团活动结束得有些晚，回去时天已经黑了。经过传媒学院的教学楼时，被一阵喧闹声吸引了注意力。寻着声音的来源看过去，Korn便看到Tul和Max从一大群举着手机、相机并且大声尖叫的女生中离去的背影。大概是因为人多有些拥挤，两人离开的速度有些慢。眼前的场景完全出乎Korn的想象，看到Tul和Max终于成功离开了人群，Korn连忙追了上去。  
“Tul学长，Max学长！”  
Tul和Max转身看到忽然出现的Korn吓了一跳，不过还是很快镇定了下来。  
“有什么事吗，Korn？”  
Korn低下头，愧疚地说：“对不起，学长，因为我和Knock的事，让你们现在遇到这种麻烦，被这么多人骚扰。”  
Tul和Max愣了片刻，随即反应过来Korn误会了。Tul脸一下子红了起来，快速地把手里拿的粉丝送的礼物藏到身后，当着Korn的面一时也说不出谎话。好在Max很快反应了过来，拍拍Korn的肩膀，装出沉稳的语气说：“没关系，我们是学长，保护学弟是应该的，何况我和Tul学长既然已经答应了替你们保守秘密，就一定会信守承诺。其实这也没什么，过段时间有新的八卦大家就会忘了我们的。学弟你不要在意了，好好处理你和Knock的事情吧。”  
“学长……”  
“没事的，放心吧。我和Tul学长先走了哦，再见。”  
看着两位学长离去的背影呆立片刻，Korn握紧了拳头，下定了决心。  
Knock打开门看到是Korn的时候，有些惊讶，也许是因为Korn没提前打电话跟他说，也许是担心Pleng知道。Korn没有给他说话的机会，伸手把Knock往里一推，自己闪身进来用一个结结实实的吻堵住了想要说话的Knock。Knock被吓了一跳，挣扎着推开Korn，抱怨的话在看到Korn凶狠的表情后咽了过去。Korn又捧住Knock的头吻了起来，这次温柔了一些，不过还是很坚决。Knock毕竟还是很享受和Korn亲热，象征性地推了两下，就放纵自己和Korn吻了下去。  
一直亲到氧气不足，Korn才放过Knock，两人喘着粗气，半天说不出话。  
缓过来后，Knock问道：“你发什么神经啊，不是说了我们只能当朋友嘛……”  
“喜欢吗？”Korn不理会Knock的话，表情严肃地问着让人羞耻的话。  
“啊？”  
“刚才的吻，你喜欢吧？”  
“呃……”  
“喜欢的话，我们就不只是朋友。”  
“Korn，你到底想说什么？”  
“我要你和Pleng分手，和大家宣布你和我在一起了，那张照片上拍到的就是我们。”  
Knock立刻急了，大声嚷嚷着：“我不能和Pleng分手！她做错了什么，要被这样对待？她是一个女生，没办法接受的。”  
Korn也大声质问道：“那我又做错了什么？要被人骂和女生抢男人？Tul学长和Max学长又做错了什么？要被我们的事情牵连？Knock，你知道吗？现在不但是网络上在议论，Tul学长和Max学长在学校里被很多以为他们是情侣的人骚扰，围着他们拍照，拦住他们围观不让他们走。这些事情本来应该是发生在我们身上的，可是学长为了保护身为学弟的我们，替我们承担了一切。Knock，你真能心安理得地看着吗？Pleng没办法接受，那Tul学长、Max学长还有我，就能随随便便地接受吗？我们的心也是肉长的！和学长们受到的霸凌相比，被已经变心的男朋友甩了真有那么承受不了吗？”  
Knock颓然地跌坐在床上，抱着头陷入纠结的痛苦中。  
“我没有……”  
“如果这件事只牵扯到我，我一定放手让你自己选择。可是现在两位学长也被牵连进来，我无法由着你糊涂。Knock，我爱你啊混蛋！那你呢，你爱不爱我？”  
一时之间，房间里陷入了沉默。Knock坐在床上思考着，Korn靠在墙上看着他。  
“Knoooock，我接你去吃晚饭了。”Pleng拎着包从没关的门走了进来，在看到面前古怪的场面后愣住了。  
Knock艰难地开口道：“Pleng，我们分手吧……”  
“O.M.G！你总算和她分手了！”Yiwha翻着白眼，夸张地感叹道。  
现在Korn、Knock和他们那一伙朋友聚在Yiwha的公寓里喝酒聊天，庆祝KornKnock终于在一起了。  
“还好有Korn在，不然Knock又要被那个网红三言两语就骗了。”  
Korn以前出于种种顾虑，并没有太和Pleng交锋，但刚才为了逼Knock和Pleng彻底了断，而且又不能说出Tul学长和Max学长的事，Korn可谓发挥了自己全部的撕逼功力。  
Knock不愿说前任的坏话，就没有搭话，Korn给Yiwha使了个眼神，让她不要再说。  
“那Tul学长和Max学长的事情，你们准备怎么做？”Fhai好奇地问道。  
Korn说：“我打算先找学长们商量一下，告诉他们我们的打算。不过我还不知道怎么联系他们。”  
Yiwha挥挥手，不在意地说：“现在两位学长都是学校里的名人了，找他们还不简单。还有，别忘了Tul学长是我的直系学长呀。”  
Phu说：“我去和Tul说吧，我和他有两门课是一起上的。”  
“哦吼，都忘了Phu学长和现在建筑学院所有的学生都一起上过课。”  
“喂，我现在是在帮忙，还要吐槽我吗？”  
下课铃响过后，Korn和Knock一起走出教室。因为怕Pleng又来纠缠Knock，Korn决定最近一段时间要和Knock寸步不离。好在他们俩是同班同学，现在是情侣又有同居的理由，倒也没引起Knock的疑心。走出教学楼，没等到小心提防的Pleng，Korn等到了匆匆赶来的Tul学长和Max学长。  
“Phu学长都和我说了，你们不能在网上公布真相！”Tul一来就急忙说。  
“诶，为什么？”  
“是呀，为什么啊学长？我为了这都被Korn这家伙逼着和女朋友分手了。”  
“呃……就不想让Kavitra老师为难呀。本来这事都快要平息了，你们忽然又挑起话题，可能闹得比之前还要严重，难保不会惊动到老师们，到时候Kavitra老师压力也很大的。”  
Korn点点头，说道：“谢谢学长这么为我姐姐考虑。不过，我会和姐姐好好解释清楚的，争取她的理解，我不能一直拿学长的好意当挡箭牌。”  
“你们不要头脑一时发热，就冲动地想要公布。网络暴力还有现实中别人的指指点点，不是那么容易承受的哦。”  
“学长，我不是冲动。其实在这事之前就有人在网上发过帖子，说我在足球比赛中和理学院队的球员打架的事。加上这次的事，我知道我们会面临什么，也正因为如此，才不能让学长们替我们承受。”  
Knock也帮着说：“是的，学长，我和Korn在一起后，以前害怕的那些，对我来说已经不是问题了。恨不得现在就出柜呀，让大家都知道Korn是我的，嘿嘿。”  
“总之不行！”Max急切地说。  
“为什么啊？学长……”Korn和Knock不明所以地望着眼前明显在隐瞒着什么事的两人。  
“因为……”Max挠挠头，拼命想理由，“因为……因为其实我和Tul学长本来是地下情侣，正好借你们这次事情公开了！”


	5. Chapter 5

“诶？”Korn和Knock都露出了费解的表情。  
话一出口Max就后悔自己说了个扯淡的理由，不过也没办法改口了。这时候Tul配合默契地贴近Max，一把握住了他的手，语气强行热情地说：“是啊！当初我们本来地下恋爱地下得好好的，突然因为你们的照片被曝光了。不过后来发现公开后也没什么，我们的感情反而更稳定了。所以啊，你们要是想公开情侣关系就公开吧，不过不用再说起之前那件事了，免得再生事端。”  
Max听完心里悄悄松口气，脸上表情立刻很配合地点头微笑。  
Knock：“真的啊，学长？没想到你们也是情侣诶，这么巧合，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Tul&Max：“是啊是啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Korn：“…………”  
最终，Tul和Max还是打消了Korn想要公布实情的想法。不过Korn也决定不公开他和Knock的关系，说是没有了公开的理由，Knock因此有一些失落。  
  
Max和Tul的假扮情侣之路顺利而平稳地进行着。给Owndays的作品拍完提交上去之后，两人大部分时候都是自己做自己的事情，偶尔抽时间见见粉丝，拍拍合照，发到网上后配一些暧昧不清的文字，维持着假象。不过这段时间下来，他们发现彼此意外的很聊得来，一开始就是谈论什么时候见面，怎么配合，后来逐渐就开始聊自己生活中的事，像正常的朋友一样。  
知道他俩到底是怎么回事的，只有Max和Tul各自最亲近的个别朋友，还有姐姐，至于其他人，他们就从不明确地说出承认或否认的话。一切的暧昧，都在控制之中。  
直到Owndays公布了获奖作品。  
曼谷48演唱会顶级福利的光环给这个活动带来了巨大的关注度，而Max和Tul拍摄的视频在熊猫学长的巧手剪辑下，成功地获得了大量腐女和基佬们的喜爱。Max和Tul的IG一时间几乎要爆掉了，相比之下，之前受到的骚扰完全是小打小闹。熊猫学长很得意，在line群里笑得停不下来，展望着未来他们可以有多红。而正主两人看着推特上被疯转的他俩的视频，看着文字介绍里明晃晃的“真男男情侣”几个字，内心只剩下“OH NO！”，大事不好。  
不过万事都留到曼谷48演唱会后再担心吧！  
在VIP粉丝拍手会的现场等待时，Tul和Max不由得感慨一切都值得了。现场只有20名粉丝，几乎都是男生，到时候不会被催着赶紧走，可以慢慢握，可以放心地聊天，还可以合影。等了半小时，在欢呼声中曼谷48的成员来到了台上，活动也开始了，粉丝们排成一列队伍，缓慢地移动着。Tul和Max是第一次参加这种追星活动，不像别的粉丝做了很多各种各样的准备，因此就真的只是握手和简单地说几句话。  
等来到Tul和Max最喜欢的几个成员之一Mint面前时，Mint居然认出了他们。  
“你们就是最近网络上很火的那对夫夫吧？！MaxTul！”Mint手指着他们，兴奋地说。  
“Mint妹妹居然也认识我们吗？”  
“对呀！你们要拍合照吗？”  
“要！要！”两人异口同声地回答，连忙掏出手机。  
Mint分别拿他们的手机拍了合影，然后嘱咐他们回去后把照片发给她。前进到下一位成员时，两个人还在因为刚才被Mint特别的热情对待而幸福得晕晕乎乎。等Tul和Max结束了拍手，排在他们前面的熊猫学长立刻拉着他们到旁边角落，激动地说：“喂，你们千万记得要把照片发给Mint啊！要是她发了合照，你们的广告价格又能大涨一番了！”  
Max：“喂，学长，我们好像没说要接广告赚钱吧？”  
Tul：“而且和Mint妹妹合影也不是为了这个。”  
熊猫学长白眼一翻：“要死了……还有人有钱不赚的。你们就当体验课外活动，或者打工赚钱自力更生给家里减轻负担好不好啊？你们两个大少爷，难道要去快餐店打工吗？好，大概你们真的去快餐店打过工。那现在都成网红了，还能安安稳稳地做普通的临工吗？现在，你们一个大四忙着毕业，一个除了学习还有拉拉队的活动，想想吧，当网红是你们最好的赚钱方式了。”  
Tul和Max本能地觉得他们应该能找到除了当网红以外的工作，不过熊猫学长向来就很能蛊惑他们，这次也不例外，听他巴拉巴拉说了二十分钟，两个人没明白过来就同意了，前提是Mint在社交账号上发布和他们的合影。  
结果Mint真的发了。  
  
Mint_BNK48  
[图片]  
和这次@Owndays_TH 活动的冠军合影，Mint之前就有在网络上关注到他们哦。Love is love, su su na❤  
  
原本以为曼谷48演唱会后两人就能分道扬镳，不过因为刚刚开端的网红事业，两人设想中的演唱会后就“分手”变成了虚无缥缈的过几个月再“分手”。接的广告，有熊猫学长拉来的，也有商家自己联系他们，无非也就是常见的服饰、食品、护肤品等之类的，带上产品拍个两人甜蜜的合照，泰铢就哗啦啦地进账。要是价格再高，还可以录一个小视频，亲密地挨在一起介绍产品，如今两人对此已经是驾轻就熟了。  
“……大家记得店名哦，呐，Max，店名叫什么？”  
“哈哈哈哈，Eden Rooftop Bar！”  
“没错，要记得哦，再见，mua~”  
按下停止键，Tul开始看刚才录的视频，有问题的话还要再录一遍，没有问题的话回去后加个滤镜就发出来。他和Max的网红情侣事业出乎意料得蒸蒸日上，甚至已经有杂志和商场活动站台会找他们，因此有些做生意的朋友都来拜托他们打广告，比如他们现在所在的店，就是Tul的好友Tay开的。连Tul的姐姐May都开玩笑说，要不是担心被爸妈知道，她也想要弟弟和“弟夫”给自己的店宣传一下。  
饭菜酒水都是Tay特意嘱咐精心准备的，坐的位子也经过特别的布置，特别的适合男男情侣，Tul都不知道Tay还有这方面的才能。  
“和Tul学长做的这些事啊，很多我以前和女朋友都还没做过。”Max吃着吃着，忽然开口感叹。  
“嗯？”Tul从手机上抬头，一时没反应过来。  
“这些情侣的事啊，和女朋友们都没做过，和Tul学长这段时间却做了好多次。”  
Tul把手机锁屏，托着腮想了想，忽然微笑了起来，说道：“好像确实这样，好些事情都是小说、电视剧里才有的，现实生活中谁会和女朋友这样啊，太肉麻了。”  
“比如有二十多套潮牌情侣装吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈，对，还比如每次活动都要穿这些情侣装。”  
“还有互相给对方涂护肤品，没有人会这样做吧？！”  
“还有经常要求拍摄我们在路上走，要很亲密。喂，情侣走路最多也就是牵着手走吧，谁会一天到晚总是拉拉扯扯的！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Max想起拍视频时的情形，笑得牙齿全都露了出来。  
“那……和我做这些事情，Max觉得怎么样？是希望和女生做吗？”  
Tul正经的时候，是一位非常可靠的哥哥，但是他在正直可靠之外，还有很多面。比如现在，Max就觉得Tul是故意这样若有若无的诱惑。  
“还是和Tul学长更好。”  
一阵《幸运曲奇》的音乐声打断了两人的对话，是Korn打来了电话。  
“不好了，学长，有人在学校论坛曝光了你们是假情侣的事！”  
  
这是KornKnock的好友帮们第二次近距离看到Tul和Max，仍然很目眩于他们和Korn还有Knock的相像。他们是来和大家一起商量对策的，很明显有人一直在盯着Korn找他麻烦，这学期不断在网上发布有关他的负面消息。Yiwha一个人头头是道地分析了一大通，不过最终问题还是落在无法查出是谁发的帖子，她和Fhai一直以来努力了很久，也没什么进展。  
“这个问题，交给学长吧。”Tul推了推眼镜。  
这帮大一新生自然是没什么途径，但是他在学生组织里活动了四年，找几个能查出来的朋友还是能找到的。  
“找出来的话，就交给你们处理哦。”Max笑着说。  
Yiwha立刻心领神会：“放心，两位学长是名人，当然不能因为这种事情脏了手。”  
一时间Yiwha的公寓里充满了默契的欢乐氛围。  
  
“喂，你们打算怎么办？”熊猫学长头也不抬地说，他正看着手机，不断地回复着别人。  
Tul和Max都很犹豫，当不成网红赚不到钱什么的都无所谓，但是他们不想信誉受损，以及让粉丝伤心。直到此刻，面对汹涌的反弹，他俩才真切意识到事情严重了，远不是他们一开始以为的那样不痛不痒的小打小闹。  
“你们是想就此承认，结束这一切，还是想办法继续伪装下去等待事情平息？”  
“人要为自己做错的事情承担责任……”  
“何况要圆一个谎只能说更多的谎……”  
熊猫学长收起手机，耸耸肩。  
“我们选择继续伪装。”  
“噗……”熊猫学长一口气喷了出来。“喂，这时候就不要开玩笑了！我还心想你们真像电视剧的主角一样，最后都要特别伟光正。”  
“学长，你也知道生活又不是演电视剧。现在这种情况我们一股脑抖个干净，那随之而来的麻烦我们也没精力应对啊。”  
“说到底，我们是不是情侣，也没害到别人。”  
熊猫学长无话可说，毕竟他自己也是这么想的。  
“学长，你有什么办法吗？”  
“我以为你们要当男主角，怎么承认实情受到的反弹最小的办法倒是想了几个……”  
不过熊猫学长毕竟经营朱大CP多年，这种挽救营业崩盘的事情也经历过不少。眼睛一转，就想了一个办法出来。“你们拍个接吻的照片吧！”  
这下轮到Tul和Max喷了。“不要用‘这很容易啊’的语气提这种要求啊学长！”  
熊猫学长不在意地摆摆手：“就是轻吻一下啊，又不是让你们舌吻，嘴唇碰到就好。到时候再配上些‘我们的爱不用在意那些流言蜚语，清者自清’之类的话就行了。”  
“为什么你这么熟练啊，学长？”  
熊猫学长懒得再费口舌，直接拿出手机，看了看周边环境，又审视了下Tul和Max的衣着，觉得都OK，好看中又有着随意的生活气息，显得比较真实。随后他打开照相机功能，摆好拍照的姿势，用眼神施压——给我亲！  
Tul和Max见到这个架势，也只好豁出去配合熊猫学长。先是面对面，尽管扮演情侣的经验很多，不过之前完全没有研究过接吻要怎么办。两人慢慢地靠近了又再靠近，眼睛紧张地盯着对方的嘴，怕不小心亲上去，尽管他们的目标就是如此。忽然两人心有灵犀地一起抬高视线，因为一样高，所以正正好地对视，看进对方眼睛里，接着一起害羞地笑了。  
“亲吧。”Max轻声说道，有点像询问，又有点像命令。  
“嗯。”Tul几不可闻地应道。  
不知道是谁先靠近，大概是一起吧，总之Tul和Max终于亲到了，嘴唇带着点力度的贴在一起，眼睛也自然地闭上。停了一两秒钟，时间大约够熊猫学长拍照了，才分开。  
“诶？”Tul发出了似是疑惑的声音。  
“怎么了？”Max问道。  
“感觉……很好。”Tul用一种认真的语气说。  
“我也是，我好喜欢。”  
Max又吻了上去，这次他和Tul是真正地在接吻，张开了嘴巴的那种。这次时间长了很多，直到感觉有些透不过气才分开。分开时Tul才发现，刚才他们不知不觉中已经拥抱在了一起。  
“或许，学长想和我当真的情侣吗？”  
“I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
